1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a column driver device, a driving device and a related serial transmission device for a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a column driver device, a driving device and a related serial transmission device for reducing instantaneous current for enhancing reliability of the devices by averaging the effect resulting from signal level change of the devices according to different coding schemes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advancement of display technology, the size of a panel in a liquid crystal display (LCD) device is getting larger to meet demands, which results in an increase in the number of pixels in the panel and heavy loading of data transmission. For this reason, a prior art serial transmission device provides a solution to improve the above problem.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a driving device 10 in an LCD device according to the prior art. The driving device 10 is a serial transmission device, which comprises a timing controller 102 and source drivers, also called column drivers, SD_1 to SD_n. The timing controller 102 is utilized for performing signal processes for outputting displaying data to a source driver SD_1. The source drivers SD_1 to SD_n are in series for outputting data line signals to data line groups DLS_1 to DLS_n on the panel, wherein each data line group comprises at least one data line. Now describe the operation of the source drivers SD_1 to SD_n. The source driver SD_1 receives data corresponding to a data line group DLS_1 from the displaying data outputted from the timing controller 102, performs related processes on the received data for generating results, and outputs the results to the data line group DLS_1. Meanwhile, the source driver SD_1 transfers the displaying data outputted from the timing controller 102 to a source driver SD_2. The source driver SD_2 performs processes similar to the source driver SD_1 and then transfers the displaying data to a source driver SD_3, and so forth. As a result, the driving device 10 outputs the displaying data to the data line groups DLS_1 to DLS_n on the panel for displaying a frame.
However, when signal level of the displaying data changes, for example the displaying data changes from 0 to 1 or from 1 to 0, the current consumption of the driving device 10 increases. The signal level change results in a large instantaneous current that may lead to abnormal voltage rise/drop or a temperature rise, so as to result in a state transfer failure or abnormal displaying, moreover, a reliability problem of the driving device 10.